


Nice day

by nat_scribbles



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Smut, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, but it also has porn, just a lot of fluff, porny porn, silly tags are silly, this is so fluffy it might give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_scribbles/pseuds/nat_scribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: How about Sherlock trying to be romantic on V-day? + cuddles + smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likls-likls-likls](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=likls-likls-likls).



> As always, the characters aren't mine, I'm just having fun with them, and English isn't my first language, please excuse the mistakes.

John sighed sleepily and stirred, taking a deep breath and stretching slightly in Sherlock’s arms. “Morning.” he murmured, eyes still closed and voice rough for disuse.

“Morning.” said the lips that were peppering his neck and shoulder with soft kisses. “Sleep well?”

“Mmmh yeah…” John put his arms around the ones that were wrapped around him, lacing Sherlock’s fingers with his own.

“I’ll go make breakfast.” Suddenly the arms were gone and the bed was empty, the flat filled with noises of a kettle boiling and the smell of fried bacon. Well, that was unusual.

***

What time will you be home tonight? SH

I just left, Sherlock. JW

I’m aware. You didn’t answer my question. SH

Missing me already? JW

Yes. Now, answer. SH

***

Is the lunch I prepared for you satisfactory? SH

Yes, it’s good. Thanks, love. JW

***

We’re out of milk, is there anything else I should get at the stores? SH

You’re going to the stores? JW

Obviously. SH

***

John slumped on his armchair with a sigh, not even bothering to take off his jacket. “I’m home!” he announced, toeing off his shoes and waiting for the usual complains about stating the obvious and the deduction of his day.

“Long day at the surgery?” Sherlock asked, lening over the back of the armchair.

“Can’t you tell?” John looked up at him with a tired smile. Sherlock looked beautiful as well upside down, what a surprise.

“Of course.” Sherlock kissed his lips softly and deduced his whole day, from the patients sick with flu, to the kid with the broken arm - _obvious, you have traces of plaster on your cufflinks_. John’s grin widened, although his neck was starting to hurt from the uncomfortable position. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, Sherlock gently made John bend his head forward and began massaging his neck and shoulders, easing all the tension and kinks built up there and leaving the good doctor boneless.

“Put your shoes back on.” a deep baritone said in his ear suddenly. How long had it been?

“Hm?”

Sherlock went around the armchair and crouched in front of John, putting his shoes on. “We’re going out.”

“Oh. Alright.” John was slowly coming out of his daze, it really had been a nice massage. He smiled at Sherlock when the man stood up and followed him to the door.

***  
“Angelo’s?” John smiled as they waited for their order. The restaurant was oddly full, but they were sat at their usual table, which had conveniently been the only one free.

Sherlock’s lips tugged up in a smile. “They put a candle.”

***

Sherlock reached out for John’s hand as they walked back home a dinner and a bottle of wine later. The doctor’s blush wasn’t entirely due to the alcohol.

***

John kissed Sherlock lovingly as he began to unbutton the man’s shirt. “Today was nice.” he muttered, pushing it off his shoulders, his fingertips trailing lightly across the pale skin and making the taller man shiver.

“Hm, was it?” the detective murmured, kissing down John’s neck, hands roaming down his already naked torso towards his waistband.

“Yeah.” John pushed him on the bed and climbed on top of him. “Very nice.” he trailed down Sherlock’s chest and stomach with his lips, his hands busy undoing his trousers and freeing the man’s erection. “Let me show you just how nice.” he grinned as he finished undressing the man and himself.

John took his time worshiping him. He kissed up and down his cock, his tongue flicking lightly over it, teasing, until the flush on the man’s cheeks had creeped down his neck and chest to match the red of his weeping member. Only then did he take him in his mouth completely, slowly going down until his nose was pressed against coarse curls and he could feel the tip nudging the back of his throat. Hands came up to tug on his blonde hair and he let them there as he began to bob his head, feeling the veins on the underside with his tongue as his lover slowly but steadily came undone. Twice he brought him to the edge only to back away from it until he was a whimpering mess, writhing on the bed and moaning incoherencies. It was then that John had mercy and swallowed him down once more, feeling Sherlock’s cock thicken and throb inside his mouth before he spilled his seed down his throat and he swallowed dutifully, licking him clean before releasing him with a smile that only widened when Sherlock looked at him as if he were the most precious thing in the whole entire world.

The detective had been rendered speechless, and John leaned down to kiss his pliant mouth softly as he straddled the man’s hips and stroked himself to completion, his lover’s hand coming up at the last moments to do it with him. He painted Sherlock’s chest and stomach in hot white ribbons that he gently cleaned with tissues before getting into bed with the man.

Arms came up to hug him from behind and a long body pressed against his, curling around him as it was usual. “I love you.”

John smiled sleepily. “I love you too.”

Sherlock pressed a soft kiss to the scar on his shoulder, what had brought them together, in a way. “Happy Valentine’s day.” he muttered.

John’s grin widened. So  _that’s_  what it had all been about.

**Author's Note:**

> For likls-likls-likls on tumblr. She asked for cuddles/smut and sent me this prompt: How about Sherlock trying to be romantic on V-day?
> 
> Thank you so much for the prompt! I hope you like it :)


End file.
